


Morning After

by woolfverse



Series: Woolfverse [7]
Category: Temeraire - Novik
Genre: 1980s, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Awkwardness, Breakfast, M/M, Morning After, POV Third Person, Past Tense, flatmates, spittake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-16
Updated: 2010-02-16
Packaged: 2017-10-07 13:59:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/65823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/woolfverse/pseuds/woolfverse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Turns out breakfast is awkward if you're eating it with someone who walked in on you and your boyfriend the night before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning After

"I'm not sure I can sit on that sofa anymore," John groused around a bite of toast. "Could you possibly put down a tarp first next time? Even some cling-film would be an improvement."

Will found himself unable to swallow a single bite of his breakfast and settled for sitting silently, face burning, and staring at his bowl of Shreddies.

Either John missed entirely his flatmate's embarrassment or simply felt it more important to state his case; either way, he pressed on with some determination. "I mean, really, Will, I don't care what you two get up to, but if you could just--I don't know, tie a hair ribbon around the doorknob before you start--"

Will managed to choke out the word "We--" before realizing he ought to take a breath and start again with a less strangulated tone of voice. "We put a rubber band on the bedroom door."

"And ended up in the main room all the same." Granby was grinning. At some point over the course of the last night, after Tharkay had hurriedly dressed and made his exit, and Will had hurriedly dressed and apologized profusely in an embarrassed undertone, Granby had apparently decided to regard the entire affair as an especially good joke. "I'll be honest, I don't fancy sitting out here and watching telly while you and Tharkay are--"

Will had just forced himself to take a bite of cereal; while he narrowly avoided choking, the mouthful of milk and Shreddies ended up mostly on the table and the t-shirt he'd slept in.

"_Anyway_," John continued, while Will mopped up the table in mortified silence, "I can find somewhere else to sleep if the pair of you want some, er, time alone. Just please, _please_ give me a little warning first."

"All right," Will agreed, trying his best not to sound like he was ready to crawl beneath a rock and die of shame, and the matter was not brought up again.

Not for a few weeks, at least.

**Author's Note:**

> Again, set in 1989. I don't know if you need anything further there.


End file.
